Many portable or mobile devices are capable of communicating with a computer over proprietary multi-pin connectors. One example of such devices is the iPod.R™, sold by Apple Computer Corporation of Cupertino Calif., which uses a proprietary 30-pin connector for power, data, and audio connections. Other portable or mobile devices utilize industry standard connectors (e.g., Universal Serial Bus “USB” or D-subminiature connector DB-9) and signals. In some cases, these devices will employ modifications of industry standard connectors with either extra connection points added or with non-standard wiring. Such modifications preclude direct connection to such devices of other devices which are designed with industry standard interfaces.
Adapting cables and adapters which correct wiring pinouts or adapt from one connector to another are known in the industry and by consumers. Examples of such are null-modem cables, DB-9 to PS-2 adapters for computer mice, and RCA-type stereo connectors to 3.5 mm stereo plugs. Docking stations are known in the industry as a means for adapting electrical connections on a device from one style to another. For example, docking stations for a personal digital assistant (“PDA”) typically adapt a multi-pin connector to a USB connector. These devices, however, generally adapt only the wiring and connection method, not the physical size and mechanical outline of the portable device itself. Mechanical adapters have been used in the past to enable use of smaller mechanical items in systems requiring bigger ones. One example of such adapters is the VHS-C-to-VHS adapter that allows the use of a VHS-C cassette in a standard VHS video cassette recorder.
Referring to FIG. 4a, a portable media player 302 (prior art), such as the Apple iPod®, comprises an output screen 304, an input control panel 306, a 3.5 mm (or ⅛″) stereo output female jack 308, and a 30-pin connector 310. The system includes memory and a processor, which are configured to store, play, and perform other operations on digital music media. Information regarding the media, the music being played, and so forth may be output via the output screen 304. The player may be controlled via the input control panel 306, which may include buttons corresponding to play, stop, pause, skip, replay, and so forth. An audio signal is output via the female jack 308, and information, audio, and power are input into and/or output from the system 302 via the 30-pin connector 310. Referring to FIG. 4b, a portable media player 312 existing in the prior art, such as the Apple iPod® Shuffle, comprises an input control panel 314, a 3.5 mm (⅛″) stereo output female jack 316, a USB plug 318 and a removable cap 320 that covers the USB plug 318. The system includes memory and a processor, which are configured to store, play, and perform other operations on digital music media. The player may be controlled via the input control panel 314, which may include buttons corresponding to play, stop, pause, skip, replay, and so forth. An audio signal is output via the female jack 316, and information, audio and power are input into and/or output from the system 302 via the USB plug 318.